Continuaciones de Cuentos de Bereth
by Rochellellana
Summary: Son finales de la historias de Javier Ruescas, "Cuentos de Bereth".
1. Boda de Cinthia y de Sírgeric

La boda de Cinthia y de Sírgeric estaba a punto de comenzar, los invitados esperaban fuera junto al novio, y la novia estaba dentro del palacio real, intentando en vano calmar sus nervios. Con ella estaban Duna y Aya, dando los últimos retoques a su precioso vestido blanco con vuelo.

Cinthia respiro hondo para seguir intentando calmarse y se miro al inmenso espejo del recibidor, viendo a su precioso reflejo.

-Ya está, cariño.-Dijo Aya, acabando de colocar su vestido y llorando de la emoción-Ahora sal ahí afuera y deja embelesados a todos.-con dedos torpes la levanto el velo para darla un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que sí, sal fuera y deja sin palabras a Sírgeric, futura mujer casada.-Se rió Duna. Cinthia la imito.

La novia se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Duna la colocaba un ramo de flores en sus manos enguantadas y la sonreía. Sin poder evitarlo se las llevo a la nariz y aspiro su aroma. Olían tan bien…

Duna salio con disimulo al decorado jardín y se sentó junto al rey de Bereth, su marido, que la dio en beso en la frente.

Después de ella, salieron Cinthia y Aya agarradas del brazo, mientras que las trompetas sonaban y la gente aplaudía poniéndose de pies.

-Adelante, Cariño, sonríe. -le animo Aya.

Cinthia sonrió, respiro y…comenzó a caminar. Se fijo en todos y cada uno de los invitados que estaban ahí. Sus hermanos pequeños para empezar, pues la llevaban la cola del vestido. Luego sentados en sillas, Ariadne, que ya no era reina y la sonreía desde su silla, Duna y Adhárel que la daban ánimos y la aplaudían con los demás. Tail, Henry, Marco, Simón, Andrew y Morgan, animándola con la mirada.

Cinthia agradeció a Andrew en silencio que hubiese ayudado con la decoración, todo había quedado precioso.

También vinieron la reina Lysell con su escolta, dos soldados, y por supuesto todos los sirvientes del palacio real estaban allí…

Su mirada se cruzo con todos los invitados, que la sonreían y la guiñaban el ojo, y les agradeció con la mirada el estar allí, darla ánimos…

Se quedo sin palabras al ver a Sírgeric allí, tan elegantemente vestido, tan guapo, con el traje blanco.

Sírgeric la sonrió, y Cinthia se quedo sin palabras. Compartiría para siempre su vida con Sírgeric, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y viceversa. Se perdieron cada uno en la mirada del otro, comunicándose con palabras algo que los demás jamás llegarían ha saber.

-Sírgeric ¿aceptas ha esta mujer cómo esposa con la que compartirás tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.-dijo, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Y Cinthia ¿aceptas ha este hombre cómo esposo con el que compartirás tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.-

Rápidamente, los hermanos pequeños de Cinthia se acercaron con unos cojines donde estaban los anillos.

Sírgeric, sin perder un momento, cogió su anillo de oro que coló por el dedo anular de Cinthia.

Ella hizo justo lo mismo con el que había comprado, y cuándo por fin los anillos estaban en los dedos de sus nuevos dueños, se lanzaron a los labios del otro, en un beso que para los demás era apasionado y simple, y que para ellos era un juramento, un juramento de que nada ni nadie separaría su vida, ni siquiera un flautista… que compartirían su vida para siempre, que por muchas discusiones que llegasen ha tener se querrían siempre y se apoyarían mutuamente toda la vida…incluso la muerte.

El beso que les unía definitivamente.


	2. Reencuentro

Ariadne estaba sentada en la butaca, disfrutando de las peripecias de un fantástico libro.

"Sol, luna y estrellas".

-¿Interesante el libo, madre?-Ariadne pego un respingo y levanto la cabeza. Sobre ella estaba el feliz rostro de su querido hijo y rey de Bereth, Adhárel.

-Sí, hijo mío. Este libro es maravilloso, la verdad. Será mi calmante cuándo haya noches tan horribles cómo esta.-De un cabezazo señalo la ventana del castillo, que dejaba ver en el exterior una intensa lluvia acompañada de una espantosa tormenta.

Adhárel rió.

-Pronto me deberás dejar el libro, madre. Yo también quiero ver ese mundo que tanto te absorbe.

Y ahora te dejo, Duna me esta esperando arriba.

-Sí, hijo mío, no te…-En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entró Mosdem, fiel soldado de la familia. Esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia, y por esa razón estaba calado de pies a cabeza. Su castaño pelo chorreaba agua.

Venía muy alterado, y sus verdes ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-Alteza, un salvaje acaba de venir reclamando la presencia…

-¿Un salvaje?-pregunto Adhárel.

-Sí, alteza, pero…

-Dile que en seguida bajo…

-Esa es la cuestión, majestad. No quiere veros a vos, si no a la reina madre.

-¿A mí?-Pregunto Ariadne, extrañada. Ya no era reina, no tenía que aguantar cosas de negocios o de política. Y no había recibido cartas de amigos diciendo que la fuesen a visitar.¿Sería una visita sorpresa?

-Voy con vos, madre.-Dijo Adhárel, desconfiado. Ariadne asistió con la cabeza, conforme.

Bajaron en compañía de Mosdem, que los llevó al recibidor del castillo, dónde había una figura envuelta en una capa encima de un gran charco de agua. Estaba empapada hasta el fondo, que hacía que el negro de la capa fuese más negro aún.

La capucha ocultaba el rostro y el cabello y realmente daba bastante miedo. Parecía que Mosdem no confiaba lo bastante cómo para invitarlo a entrar mucho en el palacio.

El soldado salió al tormentoso y lluvioso exterior volviendo de nuevo a su puesto, dejándoles solo.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Adhárel al extraño. Pero cuándo el invitado habló no fue para dirigirse a él.

-¿No me recuerdas?-Ariadne se tapo la boca con la mano, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas e incapaz de creérselo. Su hijo la miraba impresionado. Nunca la había visto comportarse así.

Después de mucho intentarlo, Ariadne al fin pudo pronunciar.

-¿A…Ada…Adai…ir?

-Soy yo, Ariadne. He vuelto.-Sin poderse contener y sin que Adhárel lo pudiese evitar, Ariadne corrió hacia el encapuchado, quién se quito la capa mostrando un rostro moreno, con ojos negros y pelo espeso, rizado y castaño oscuro, de unos cuarenta años.

Cuándo Ariadne llegó a él, se fundieron en un beso. Un beso largo y apasionado, ansiado y esperado.

Un beso que les juntaba para no volverse ha separar.


	3. Explicaciones

_**Perdón a todos por haber tardado tanto en publicar el nuevo capítulo. Simplemente no tenía ganas, disculpadme, pero ahora os dejo aeuí de nuevo otro capítulo de Cuentos de Bereth. Cómo recordareis, Cinthia y Sírgeric estaban en su luna de miel, y Ariadne se ha reencontrado con Adaair. Ahora continuemos.**_

El comedor estaba brillante y pulcro, la mesa en el medio poseia deliciosos manjares por doquier, pero los platos de oro de las cinco personas en torno a la mesa estaban vacíos y resplandecientes, y los cubiertos estaban limpios y brillantes.

Dos de las personas, sentadas una al lado de la otra, no dejaban de mirarse y de decirse cosas mirandose a los ojos, sonriendo y cojidos de la mano.

Una era una mujer de unos treinta y algo, con un vestido azul zafiro , menuda, ojos grises y un cabello rubio claro recojido en un moño en la nuca.

El otro era un hombre alto, moreno, con ojos verdes bosque y cabello negro, espeso y rizado. Aparentaba unos cuarenta. Vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco dorado encima y unas mallas amarillas debajo de unas botas. La ropa pertenecía a Sírgeric, pero aprovechando que este estaba en su luna de miel, se había dejado al extraño hombre que decía llamarse Adaair ropa limpia de Sírgeric para sustituir con ella sus harapos y capa mojadas.

-¿Y te quedaras aquí para siempre?-dijo la reina madre mirando a su amante sonriendo dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, a partir de ahora-dijo Adaair sonriendo de la misma manera y dandole un dulce beso en los labios.

Si bien la expresión de ellos era encantada, la expresión de los otros tres era de pura frivolidad.

Uno era alto y de bien parecido a los dos anteriores. Tenía 22 años, cabello rubio dorado, liso y corto. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, y su expresión delataba que no se fiaba nada del extraño. Una corona de oro con diamantes engarzados reposaba en su cabeza. Su vestimenta consistía en una casaca morada con hilos brillantes en el centro y hombreras iguales. Mallas grises claras y botas moradas.

La mujer que estaba a su lado con su mano encima de la de él tenía diecinueve años. Cabello negro cuervo, ondulado, largo hasta la cintura con una dorada corona encima. Morena, con ojos marrones. En el rostro tenía la misma expresión que el hombre rubio, que era más alto que él.

La quinta mujer era bajita y rechoncha, blanquita, aparentaba unos treinta y algo. Tenía el pelo liso, rubio maíz y reluciente hasta los hombros. Su expresión era cómo la de los dos anteriores.

-Y dígame, Adaa…padre-Dijo Adhárel intentando parecer cordial-¿Cómo es que cuándo Belmont atrapo a Bereth no vino entonces a ayudar?

Adaair retiro la mirada de Ariadne y la poso en su hijo.

-La imagen que nos daban al exterior era de que vuestro pueblo y el de Belmont habían decidido unirse, no que Belmont hubiese capturado a vuestro pueblo.

-¿Y antes? ¿Cuándo estabamos en guerra con él?

-Yo soy un campesino de Alto Cielo, no se me paso por la cabeza venir a ayudar a un reino que antaño fue el mío pero ya no. Cuándo Ariadne y yo nos separamos juramos que nunca más nos encontraríamos. Y venir por una simple guerra que yo pensaba que Ariadne controlaba, me parecía una tontería.

-¿Y que me decís de cuándo Bereth gano al fin pero quedo destruida entera?¿No pensasteis en venir y echar una mano?

-Ese fue el momento en que tuve tentación de venir. Pero me para echar una mano en limpiar un reino era una estupidez. Me castigué por no haber venido durante la guerra. Pero yo no sabía que había guerra.

-¿Y cuándo planeabamos acabar con Dimitri? Mandamos una carta a Alto Cielo pidiendo ayuda, y su príncipe empezo a reclutar gente desobedeciendo órdenes del rey. ¿No os quisisteis unir?

-Siempre he sido fiel amigo de su majestad el príncipe. Pero en esos momentos yo estaba en prisión por haberme revelado al rey justo por decirle que debíamos acudir aquí para ayudar. Cómo castigo el rey me torturo además de apresarme.- Se dio la vuelta y se levanto la camisa, mostrando unas tremendads cicatrices. Todos los allí presente soltaron un gemido de horror.

-¡Pero Adaair, cariño…!-empezo Ariadne.

Ariadne volvio a acolocarse la camisa y volvio a darse la vuelta mientras decía:

-No, no, ya no me duelen, pero las marcas me quedaran para siempre. El querido príncipe me visito a mi celda para despedirse de mí, no sabiendo si iba a volver con vida. Cuándo finalmente termino la guerra, vino a visitarme y me informo de todo. Me ayudo a escapar. Y su padre le perdono, claro, no tenía más descendientes..

La mirada de Duna y Aya cambio de la frialdad a la comprensión.

-Y entoces vinisteis aquí…-dijo la segunda.

-Sí, señora.

-Eso está bien, pero no acudisteis en cuánto os enterasteis de la muerte de su marido. Vos no podiais saber que era malo y no vinisteis para animarla.

-¿Para calmar a una persona por la muerte de su amor debe venir un antiguo amor suyo con el que no podrá casarse?

Adhárel no pudo decir nada.

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado y podremos casarnos.

-Por supuesto-dijo Ariadne. Y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso tan apasionado que hicieron que los allí presentes se sintiesen avergonzados y con ganas de largarse.

_**Bueno, no soy ni el cuarto de buena que Javier Ruescas, pero espero que sirva para que Adaair y Ariadne estén de nuevo juntos. En el próximo capítulo contaremos cómo va la luna de miel de Cinthia y Sírgeric.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, hola a todos de nuevo aquí en "Cuentos de Bereth". Siento haber tardado tanto, es que he estado ocupada en otras cosas. Bien, si recordáis, Cinthia y Sírgeric se habían casado y estaban en su luna de miel, mientras que en el castillo de Bereth Adaair, amante de la reina, había vuelto y había explicado el porqué de no haber aparecido y ayudado en la guerra. Y ahora nos trasladaremos a dónde Cinthia y Sírgeric, haber que tal les va su luna de miel. (Recomiendo leer esto escuchando "Closer to Edge" de "30 Secunds to Mars").**_

Cinthia soltó un bostezo en cuánto se despertó en el bosque. Su luna de miel con Sírgeric consistía en visitar todos los reinos del continente y sus respectivos bosques, pero en lugar de alojarse en una lujosa posada o utilizar sus relaciones con la realeza para conseguir alojamiento en los palacios, preferían dormir en pleno bosque, entre vegetación de distintos colores con los sonidos de los animales acunándolos. Era por su espíritu. Los dos adoraban las aventuras, y dormir en el bosque con una fina manta les parecía apasionante.

Cinthia se desperezó, se levantó y con una dulce sonrisa vio a Sírgeric gruñir en sueños. Se inclino y le besó en los labios, haciéndole despertar y sonreír.

-Hola, bello durmiente-dijo-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Maravillosa, cómo siempre.-Se levanto y empezaron a recoger sus cosas-Bueno, ¿Qué reino visitaremos hoy?

-Bueno…-dijo Cinthia. Suspiro.-Sírgeric, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, pero creo que va siendo hora de regresar. Llevamos un mes fuera y tengo ganas de ver ya a los demás y empezar nuestra vida de casados en serio.-luego sonrío-Además, si vemos todo el continente no podremos ver nada nuevo la próxima vez que vayamos de excursión.-Sírgeric suspiro.

-Llevas razón. Tenemos que volver-luego paseo la vista por la bella vegetación-con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando…-Cinthia se puso de cuclillas y le besó en la boca. Se quedaron ahí besándose hasta que Cinthia se separo. Acabaron de recoger sus cosas y marcharon hacia la ciudad de abajo, Alto Cielo.

Durante toda la mañana se pusieron a bromear y a charlar animadamente, y hacia mediodía llegaron a Alto Cielo.

Su intención era atravesarlo sin detenerse, pero se encontraron príncipe Lorian. Sabían que desde que había acabado la guerra, cuándo el príncipe Lorian había vuelto a palacio para hacer las paces con su padre, la terrible noticia de que su padre, el rey Filócades, había muerto, cayó sobre él. A pesar de que nunca se llevaron bien, Lorian lloró a invitó a los demás reinos a su funeral. Pero todo eso sucedió el año pasado. Ahora Lorian era un apuesto rey de veintiséis años, alto, musculoso, con una rizosa melena negra hasta los hombros y unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Barbilla prominente y nariz afilada.

Tal y cómo era el deseo de su padre, por mucho que lo aborreciese, Lorian había seguido con la construcción del reino.

Lorian en ese momento estaba dando un paseo por las escaleras de su ciudad, toda en torres, cuándo se encontró con Cinthia y Sírgeric.

-¡Anda, hola!-dijo con entusiasmo-¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?

-Volvemos de nuestra luna de miel hacia Bereth, majestad-dijo Cinthia.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no subimos a mis estancias y charlamos un poco? ¡Desde vuestra boda no he vuelto a saber nada de vosotros!

-Claro, majestad-dijo Sírgeric. Le siguieron de cerca, ya que corrían el riesgo de perderse.

Atravesaron pasillos, escaleras, puertas, torres, torretas, etc. Pero se dieron cuenta que daba igual porque sitios pasaran, siempre había chicas jóvenes que miraban al príncipe con ensoñación. A Cinthia le recordaban a ella cuándo estaba loquita por el príncipe Adhárel y sonrió. Él no pareció darse cuenta en ningún momento. Y finalmente llegaron a la gran puerta de oro macizo que conducía a las habitaciones del rey y que custodiaban dos guardias. Estos abrieron, permitiéndoles la entrada.

La estancia era acogedora. De un cálido color naranja con suelos de madera y una hogera chisporroteando a un lado, parecía acoger con los brazos abiertos a todos.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de librerias repletas. En un lado había un cómodo sillón verde y una pequeña puerta de madera que suponían conducía a la cama del rey. En otro lado había un armario de color caoba.

Lorian sacó del armario dos sillas y las pusó al lado del sillón, que ofreció amablemente a Cinthia y esta ocupó. Sírgeric y él se sentaron en las sillas, tapizadas de azul celeste.

-Y bien, contadme ¿Qué tal os ha ido en este mes?-El feliz matrimonio se pusó a hacer una narración detallada de todo entre risas y bromas. Lorian escuchó con atención e interés, y cuándo finalmente acabaron, descubrió que tenía una leve envidia. Él nunca podría hacer viajes tan interesantes. Su reino lo necesitaba…

-¿Y tú, Lorian?-Dijo Cinthia tuteándolo, tal y cómo él había pedido que le tratasen.-¿Ha pasado algo interesante últimamente?

-No, por desgracia, Cinthia-dijo él sonriendo amargamente y haciendo sonar una campanita-A no ser que cuente…

-¿Qué?-dijo Sírgeric.

-Luego os lo digo. Ahora pediré a las criadas que nos preparen té con pastas.-Al poco rato una criada rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta y que miró sonrojada al príncipe apareció. Inclinó la cabeza en muestra de sumisión cuándo Lorian la dijó lo que quería y salió.

Cinthia, Sírgeric y Lorian se pusieron a charlar del tiempo, y cuándo la misma criada de antes vino con una bandeja que contenía tres tazas de humeante té con dulces, dejaron la charla y se dedicaron a comer mientras la criada se iba.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Cinthia-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Lorian acabó de traga una galleta que tenía en la boca y dijó:

-Había un hombre aquí…un soldado…

-¿Qué pasó con él?-dijo Sírgeric tenso.-Lorian hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano y dijó:

-Tranquilo, no se ha muerto. Se marchó para Bereth. Al parecer conocía muy bien a la reina Ariadne.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-dijo Sírgeric.

-Yo no os lo diré. Es una sorpresa. Ya lo descubriréis vosotros cuándo vayáis. Pero debéis saber que se quedara a vivir en el palacio para siempre.-La curiosidad del joven matrimonio iba en aumento.

-Anda, por favor, dinos el nombre-rogó Cinthia. Sírgeric asintió conforme.

Lorian sonrió.

-No, os arruinaria la sorpresa. Pero ahora la otra cosa.-Esta vez suspiró con pesadumbre y dijo:

-No sé que esta pasando aquí, pero algo malo ocurre. En este mes, dos ciudadanos han sido transformados en piedras.

-¿¡Cómo!-gritó Cinthia incorporandose en su asiento.

-Lo que oyes. El otro día mis hombres me llamaron y me condujeron hacia la casa de una pobre anciana campesina que vivía junto a su marido. Al llegar a la casa, me encontré a dos matrimonios jóvenes con niños pequeños y un anciano llorando junto a una estatua de piedra.

-La señora…-murmuró Sírgeric. Lorian asintió tristemente.

-¿Y el aldeano?-dijo Cinthia.

-Ese era un niño de tres años.-Cinthia y Sírgeric se estremecieron.-Al llegar, sus padres y sus hermanos le lloraban.-Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Sírgeric silbó y dijo:

-¿Y decías que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal?

-Las víctimas no parecen tener nada en común: edades diferentes, sexos diferentes…-dedujo Cinthia.

-Sí, hay una cosa que si que tiene en común.-dijó Lorian.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Ambos eran campesinos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Perdón a todos por haber tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pido disculpas por ello. Bien, continuemos.**_

_**Recomiendo leer esto escuchando "Love Story", de Taylor Swift".**_

Lysell suspiró de tristeza. No podía evitar echar terriblemente de menos a Vekka. Había vivido toda la vida con él. Cierto, al principio no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero luego se habían hecho muy amigos, y finalmente, a los trece años se había enamorado perdidamente de él…

Había pasado un año desde que se separaron, pero a ella la pareció que había sido ayer. Cuándo finalmente sus labios se juntaron, sellando sus sentimientos, había creído que flotaba de placer. Y luego habían tenido que separarse…

Lysell comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas la afloraban los ojos y parpadeo para tragarlas, enfadada consigo misma. Debía olvidar a Vekka. No iba a regresar jamás, lo sabía, sabía que él debía permanecer lejos de ella para no hacerla daño y no absorberla su luz. Y eso la hacía un daño insufrible, cómo el que se sientes cuándo te clavan una espada en el pecho una y otra vez y que no te puedes morir para descansar. Además, a menudo tenía ganas de llorar y las lágrimas no la salían, y era muy frustrante. Para empeorar la situación, debía poner buena cara ante las reuniones de la corte.

-¡Lysell!-No la hizo falta para girarse a ver quién era. Marco. Desde que Vekka se fue, este ocupaba su vacío. Y aunque nunca lo llegaría a amar realmente como a Vekka, al menos tenerle a él al lado era muy agradable. Siempre te sonreía y te daba ánimos cuándo estabas triste. Además, te hacía reír a menudo, olvidándote de tus preocupaciones.

Pero esta vez obvió su costumbre de no girarse y sonreír mientras oía llegar a Marco correr a su lado y saludarla alegremente.

La voz de Marco tenía un tono apasionado, diferente…

Lysell se giró y vio a Marco llegar hasta ella.

-Lysell, debo decirte algo…-se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

-Dímelo-Sonrió ella.

-Lysell, debo decirte…que estoy…-suspiro-estoy enamorado de ti.-Lysell sonrió encantada. Marco la gustaba mucho, y que él la quisiese la hacía muy feliz.

Le levantó la cara con un dedo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Marco, a mí también me gus…-Marco se adelanto en ese momento y la besó en los labios.

Lysell se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero acabó respondiendo al beso.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Marco se aparto. Lysell no lo comprendió.

-Marco ¿qué…?

-Debía besarte para explicarte lo que sentía por ti, pero…sé que me vas a dejar.

-¿Yo? Marco, me gustas…

-…por que no está Vekka ¿no?-Eso a Lysell la sentó cómo un bofetón. Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar, pero no las dejó.

-Sí, Marco, por que no está Vekka, pero él no regresará y si tú y yo estamos juntos al final me acabaré enamorando de ti… tanto que si regresase Vekka seguramente no volvería con él.

-Pero, si Vekka estuviese aquí y ahora…

-¡Sí, Marco, volvería con él!-Marco soltó dos lagrimas.-Oye…¿Qué te pasa?

-Lysell…Vekka a regresado.


End file.
